Undying Love
by Always Hopeful
Summary: COMPLETE! Through fifteen years of marraige, Jareth and Sarah are still in love. But they are still facing many problems. A son who wants more than to be king,a lonly niece, and a man from Sarah's past. Sequal to Jareth's Return.
1. Restlessness

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Christine, and Toby.  
  
A/N: As you could probably tell, this is the sequel to Jareth's Return. I hope you enjoy it because I know I certainly will enjoy writing it. Thank you very much to Brittany who helped me think up a plot for this story. Thank you very much.  
  
Christine pulled her coat over her dress. It was fifteen years after Sarah and Jareth had gotten married and yet they still had not gotten everything from Sarah's old house. The reason was because Sarah, newly turned fae, was bound by law to visit the human world only when needed. Though, she knew that she could visit all she wanted in a few months. So until that time in which she could leave at any time, she had sent Christine and Jareth to get her things, though she felt very badly about it.  
  
So, this was Christine's night to fetch what she could from her aunt's old house and return with it. Only a few more visits like this and they would all be done. There would be no more left at the house. Christine, whom was a mature woman by now of thirty-one, had received many fae admirers, each and every one she had turned down. She did not mind any of them, yet she just couldn't imagine any of them as her eternal partner. So, she did not date much. In fact, she had had only two dates in the past ten years.  
  
"I'm going Aboveground, Aunt Sarah," she called as she saw her aunt descend the stairs.  
  
"Okay, Christine," replied Sarah. She looked exhausted, her hair matted, her eyes barely open. "Have you seen Toby anywhere? I can't find him."  
  
"Sorry, Aunt Sarah, but no I haven't," replied Christine. "The last I saw of him was last night when he came in from Aboveground. I was in the library, and we talked for a while."  
  
"About what?" asked Sarah, not as interested as she sounded.  
  
"Uncle Toby," replied Christine. "He told me that Uncle Toby and Aunt Celia went to Maui for their twentieth wedding anniversary."  
  
"That's interesting," replied Sarah. She sighed heavily. "Well, if you should see him, could you please tell him that I am looking for him?"  
  
"Sure thing, Aunt Sarah," replied Christine. She smiled, kissed her aunt, and walked for the door. The entire time, she could hear her aunt mumbling under her breath.  
  
"Nice boy.. But never stays in one place for longer than five minutes. I wish he could just sit still." Christine smiled as she pulled her hood over her head and exited.  
  
~*~  
  
Toby looked out over the land, a smile slowly spreading over his face. In all his fifteen years, he still could not believe how the magical world could be so beautiful. He especially enjoyed watching the seasons change for hours at a tine atop his favorite apple tree. He knew it completely irritated his mother when she found out he had been climbing trees. But he just couldn't help himself. He longed for adventure, to explore the great world of the fae's. He didn't want to have to stay home and learn to become a king. He was sick and tired of it. He just wanted to be a normal teen. But he knew that he never could. Not while he had noble blood.  
  
"Toby," called Christine, looking up into the tree. "Come down here. Aunt Sarah is looking for you."  
  
"She always is," smirked Toby. "I shall be right in."  
  
"You can delay your boring schedule for a few hours if you want to come with me to your mother's old house and get some of her old things."  
  
"No, that is quite alright," said Toby, jumping down from the last branch. "She would probably get mad at me. You know how she can get sometimes." Christine smiled and nodded.  
  
"Very well then," she sighed. "Good luck. And try to have a little more patience this time, won't you?" Toby rolled his eyes, sighed, and nodded.  
  
"I'll try," he said. With that, Christine headed for the Aboveground while Toby walked reluctantly towards the castle. 


	2. From Boredom To Helplessness

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Toby, and Professor Slick.  
  
Toby walked into the all too familiar classroom, not wanting to be there. It was in his father's den, where a great fire was always burning, even in the summer. But Toby was somewhat glad that it was now burning, because it was a rather windy day, and a bit cold. And there, at the chalkboard, was his professor, Simon Slick. He had an irritated look on his face.  
  
"Late again," he sighed, looking at his pocket watch and shaking his head in disbelief. "I suppose you should feel disappointed."  
  
"I suppose," shrugged Toby.  
  
"And don't slouch," frowned Professor Slick, hitting Toby's back slightly with his infamous riding crop. It went everywhere with him. "Now, if you will sit down in that chair, and in a straight manner, we shall get started with today's lesson."  
  
"Oh goody," mumbled Toby as he reluctantly obeyed the professor's instructions.  
  
"I will thank you to be more enthustiastic, young man," said Slick. "A young prince should always show interest in what he is doing, though it be rather boring or harsh. Wars excepted, of coarse." Toby just rolled his eyes. "Now," said Slick, "I thought we would start the day with a little poetry. Then, we could move on to table manners, riding lessons, and then we could finish these four hours with a little bit of fae magic. What do you think?"  
  
"I think that you are an old crackpot," he whispered.  
  
"What was that?" asked Slick, cocking one eyebrow.  
  
"I said I can't wait to start the lesson," replied Toby with a fake smile.  
  
"Remember, royalty frowns upon lying and liers,: said Slick.  
  
"Among other things," sighed Toby.  
  
~*~  
  
Christine looked around the room. It seemed so impossible that after just a few more trips, she would not longer see this house or this room again. She had practically grown up in this house. And now, she was going to never see it again, save the two visits she had left. The house would be sold to someone else and she would stay in the Underground forever with her aunt and now uncle.  
  
"Let me see," she sighed. "Is there anything that I have forgotten? I have her old clothes, some of her old toys.anything else?" Then, a thought came over her. "Didn't I leave that little red book here the last time I was up here?" She had. She had brought up the book, Labyrinth, the last time she was up here, and had accidentally left it there. But where was it now?  
  
She looked around the room, trying to remember where the last place she had had it. She had had it here in the room, in the bathroom, and then in the kitchen.  
  
"The kitchen, of coarse," smiled Christine. "How could I have forgotten about that?" So, she made her way out the bedroom and down into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay," she said as she turned on the kitchen light. "Where could I have left it?" Then, she felt like someone was behind her. She turned quickly to find that no one was there. She knitted her eyebrows, looked quickly over the room once again, and then went back to thinking about the book.  
  
Then, something was heard whistling through the air. Before she could turn, though, Christine felt something heavy come upon her head. The mysterious person, whoever it was, had hit her from behind without ever being caught. The last thing Christine saw before blacking out was a pair of black, shiny dress shoes. 


	3. Toby's Anger

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Christine, Toby, and the plot.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I just couldn't get any inspiration.  
  
Sarah looked out into the night sky, running her hands up and down her arms. It had been eight hours since Christine had gone Aboveground and she, Sarah, wasn't sure what to expect. She hoped that her intuitions were wrong, and that Christine was safe and that she had a good reason for taking so long. But she had to wait for Jareth to return to know if Christine was all right or not.  
  
She grew short of breath when she saw a solitary owl fly furiously through the sky and land right in front of her. Jareth had a worried look on his face, and Sarah immediately felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach.  
  
"What is it Jareth? What happened? Where is she? Is she hurt? Why did she not come home with you?" Jareth only held up a hand to her.  
  
"I have searched everywhere, and I can find no trace of her." Sarah's eyes grew wide with fear.  
  
"Oh God no," she gasped. "Please, tell me that is not true."  
  
"I'm sorry," Jareth replied. "But when I arrived at your old house, the bag that she had taken with her had fallen onto the floor, all the objects fallen out of it. And this was laying right next to her." He held out a large frying pot. "I think Christine was attacked."  
  
"But. why? How?" Sarah seemed at a total loss of words after that. Jareth held her as she began to cry uncontrollably.  
  
"I will send out troops to find her in the Aboveground," whispered Jareth. "We will find her, I promise."  
  
~*~  
  
"Christine is missing and you are just sitting here?" asked Toby, furious. It was the next morning and Jareth and Sarah had just broken the news to Toby the Christine had been kidnapped.  
  
"I sent out troops to the Aboveground to search for her the moment I found out," replied Jareth sadly.  
  
"That's not good enough!" cried Toby, slamming his fist against the table and standing up. "If you don't care to find her, then I will go out and find her myself." He stormed out of the room.  
  
"Toby, wait," replied Sarah, completely taken aback by her son's rash judgment. She followed him as quickly as she could, Jareth close at her heels. "I know your upset. I am as well. I know how close you and Christine have been over the past fifteen years, but that does not mean you have to throw insane accusations at me and Jareth." Toby turned on his mother quickly.  
  
"I am going up there to find her weather you like it or not." He stared at Sarah, daring her to stop him.  
  
"If you go up there, take Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus with you," replied Jareth. Sarah turned on him quickly.  
  
"How could you encourage him to do this?" she asked angrily. "You would be willing to send our son into danger where he could get hurt?"  
  
"I'll go with him," replied Jareth. With that, he led Toby out of the house and they took off into the sky. 


	4. CoWorkers

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Toby, Christine, the plot, and James. A/N: I am soooooooooo incredibly sorry for not updating for the longest time. But here is the next chapter. Hope you like. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Jareth and Toby walked into the kitchen, terrified at what they were seeing. The bag that Sarah had taken with her was lying on the floor, the things she had picked up now scattered everywhere. The glass of water she had been drinking was spilled over the counter.  
"My God, what has happened to her?" gasped Jareth.  
"Where are you cousin?" asked Toby, looking out the window. Jareth walked up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry, son," he said. "We'll find her soon. She is a strong girl. You know she can live through the toughest of events."  
"I just hope that you're right," sighed Toby. ~*~  
Christine woke up slowly, her head pounding from the heavy object that had struck her on her head. She opened her eyes to see that she was laying in a bed with soft blankets and a feathery pillow. She shot up straight in the bed and automatically felt the side effects of doing such. Her headache intensified for thirty seconds and then slowly went back to what it had been before.  
She carefully got out of bed, her feet landing on the soft carpet that lay on the ground. Ignoring the fact that the room she was in was simply magnificent, Christine went for the door when she realized that she was in nothing but a nightshirt that barely covered her bottom. She turned to grab the blanket from the bed when the door opened and a tall man with slick, black hair and green eyes walked in. Christine jumped, scared by the newcomer.  
"I hope you don't mind the shirt I gave you," he smirked. "Your clothes needed to be washed."  
"Where am I and who are you?" asked Christine, backing up as the man proceeded to walk closer to her.  
"You are in my house," smiled the man. "You don't remember me, do you?" Christine looked at him, confused. "Of course you don't," he smirked. "It's been at least, what? Fifteen years since the last time I saw you or your aunt? How is Sarah, by the way?"  
"She's fine, thank you," said Christine, growing panicky. She looked around for something heavy to grab in case he decided to attack her again. "I want to go home now."  
"But you don't live at that house anymore, do you?" asked the man. "Not since she married that chump. What is his name? You see, I couldn't get much in the way of details. You aunt cared nothing for me when it came to romance. I was just a friend to her. I was always Bill the nice one; Bill the sweet one; Bill, the friend. I was never Bill the boyfriend or Bill the lover."  
"Bill?" gasped Christine. "That's right! Bill Thomas, the man my aunt worked with before she got married."  
"That's right," frowned Bill. "Now, where is your aunt?"  
"Why do you want to know?" asked Christine, suspicious.  
"Because I wish to settle things with her once and for all," replied Bill, pulling a pocketknife from his pocket. "I have a little unfinished business with her. I am also looking to discuss a certain thing with her husband. It's a silly little thing called death." 


	5. A Parent's Hope, A Nieces Fear

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing but the plot, Christine and Toby.  
  
A/N: I noticed that I made a few mistakes in the last chapter and I am sorry. And I am extremely sorry about taking so long to update too. Please forgive me.  
  
Sarah sat in front of the fire, wishing she knew where her niece was. Her eyes were sore from crying and watching the fire for numerous hours. She felt a gloved hand rest on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, love," Jareth whispered. "She will return home soon."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Sarah whispered. Jareth sat next to her and looked deeply into her eyes. He caught in her eyes the child that she had been when he first met her. He smiled warmly at her.  
  
"I know Christine," he replied. "Wherever she is, I am sure she can figure out a way of reaching us. She's a smart girl and we both know she can handle whatever problem is laid before her."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" asked Sarah.  
  
"She is a lot like you are," Jareth replied. "Tomorrow, I will go in search of her. You'll see, darling. She will come home to us."  
  
"I hope you're right, Jareth," sighed Sarah as she rested in his arms. "I certainly do."  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Christine was gazing open-mouthed at her kidnapper.  
  
"What do you mean, death?" she gasped.  
  
"You shall see," smiled Bill. "But now is not the time for that. First, I shall need you to dress for dinner."  
  
"I'm not dressing for anything," frowned Christine. "You don't know where my aunt is, so you pose no real threat to me or my family. Killing me would be of little use to both of us."  
  
"Oh, I sincerely doubt it," smiled Bill. "What would your Aunt Sarah do if she should find your dead body in her husbands personal things? Why, she would be forced to divorce him. And then who shall be there to swoop in and save the day, as always? Why, sweet, innocent Bill, whose soul purpose and concern is to see that her cruel husband is thrown in jail. That's right, Christine. So I seriously think you should dress and be in my dining room in half an hour, looking your best, for your aunt's sake."  
  
With that, he walked out the door and closed it behind him. Christine yelled and threw a hairbrush at the door. She couldn't believe how cruel this man was. She hated him for being so conniving. Because she did not want to cause her aunt and uncle any harm, she decided it was for the best that she quickly get dressed and meet this monster in the dining room as he had requested.  
  
~*~  
  
Christine entered the room, scared of what she might find. She saw him sitting there, a look of contentment on his face. He smiled and told her to sit down next to him.  
  
"What do you wish of me?" Christine asked through gritted teeth as she sat down at the other end of the table rather than next to him.  
  
"I simply wish to talk with you," he replied, the stupid smile still on his face. Oh, how she wished she could just tear that stupid smile off his stupid face.  
  
"Please make it quick," growled Christine. "I wish to get back home."  
  
"Oh, fear not, young lady," smiled Bill. "You will go home. And you will lead me to your aunt and uncle."  
  
"What makes you so sure I would actually lead you to my house?" asked Christine, not even looking at the plate of food that a maid had set down in front of her. It was clear that whatever profession this man claimed to have, he was getting a lot of money. Human servants in the Aboveground were not as numerous as goblin servants in the Underground.  
  
"Because if you do not produce your aunt in one week, I will be forced to fulfill my unpleasant prediction of the dead niece in the husband's personal belongings," replied Bill, the never fading smile still there. It sent chills up and down Christine's back. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.  
  
"But you still would not know where to place my body," snickered Christine.  
  
"Oh, I have my ways of finding things out," Bill smiled. He held up a picture of Toby. Christine gasped. "I am certain your nephew won't have a bit of trouble telling me anything I wish to hear if it would save his dear, sweet cousin." 


	6. Toby's Anger

Disclaimer: You know how it is. The same old same old. I do not own anything that you might recognize in this story as original. I own the plot and the characters Christine and young Toby.  
  
A/N: Please read and review. Please please please please! I know my writing sucks, but review anyway.  
  
Toby stormed about his room, muttering under his breath as he kicked around some of his clothes.  
  
"Why that...no good.... lying.... son-of-a biscuit eater...Why I oughta..." His rantings were interrupted by a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in," he barked. The door opened and Sarah walked in. Toby rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Listen, Mother, I know you say father has everything under control, but I just don't think that I could wait any longer for him to do something."  
  
"Toby, listen," snapped Sarah, who had been growing angry with every word Toby was saying. "That is enough of your drama. We're having enough trouble without your rash actions and hurtful words. Now, your father and I are doing the best we can and we are counting on you to help us get ready to find your cousin."  
  
"But it isn't enough, Mother!" growled Toby. "If you REALLY were trying to find Christine, then you would have found her already."  
  
"Alright, why don't you just tell me what's really on your mind," frowned Sarah. "I can tell Christine's kidnap isn't the only thing that is weighing in on your mind and I want to know what it is."  
  
"I just don't think my father is doing a good job of being the king, that's all," shouted Toby.  
  
"And I suppose you can do better?" barked Sarah. "Honestly, I sometimes wonder what is going through that mind of yours."  
  
"You don't care about that," growled Toby. "And yes, I COULD make a better king than my father!"  
  
"You'll never become a good king with that attitude," snapped Sarah.  
  
"Well maybe I don't want to be king, have you ever thought of that?" hissed Toby. There was a small, akward silance.  
  
"Well," sighed Sarah, "maybe you don't have to be. I suppose your wish of a normal life can be granted, and you shall not be king." With that, she turned and walked out of the room, careful that Toby not see the tears threatening to fall.  
  
As she closed the door behind her, she felt the presence of someone right next to her.  
  
"He doesn't mean it, Jareth," she whispered. "I hope you don't take anything he says seriously."  
  
"I know," smiled Jareth, placing a gloved hand on her cheek. "I was young once, too. Remember that. I also had my quarrels with my father."  
  
"I hope he comes out of this recent phase he has gotten in," sighed Sarah, wrapping her arms around Jareth's midsection and resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. "I still hope that one day, I will wake up and find him the same, sweet boy he once was. The same boy that would toddle up to Christine and beg her to read to him again and again of how we met and how you and I almost didn't make it."  
  
"Yes, I miss those days," smiled Jareth. "I'm sure he will settle down soon."  
  
"I just hope that we find Christine before he gets too bad," said Sarah.  
  
"Me, too, Sarah. Me, too." Jareth then proceeded to lead his beloved wife down the hall and into their bedroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Toby continued to gripe about what had happened to his cousin and best friend in the whole world. Then, an idea came into his head.  
  
"I've got it," he smiled. Before thinking twice, he grabbed a knapsack and, shoving some clothes into it, he headed for his window.  
  
"If I really do have to become king one day, I'm going to have a little fun before I do. And I shall save my cousin while doing it." He then quickly opened the window and proceeded to head down the tree that grew outside of it. 


	7. Decisions, Decisions

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing that is diverted to Labyrinth or such.  
  
A/N: I am sorry for the delay; I have just been so incredibly busy lately.  
  
Toby walked angrily down the hill. It had been a full twenty-four hours since he had left his parents house and they hadn't found him yet. Then again, he was convinced that they weren't even trying to find him.  
  
He didn't even know where he was going. He had no idea where his cousin was and he was almost sure that if his parents did care enough to look for him, then he would be picked up before he even had a chance to find his cousin.  
  
He stopped and sat on an incredibly large rock. His feet were killing him and he was hungry. He hadn't eaten since dinner at the castle. The night sky offered little comfort whereas before, he was able to get lost in them. He always imagined that someday he would have an adventure. He just never thought it would be at the expense of his cousin.  
  
Reaching into his knapsack, he pulled out a piece of bread and some juice that he had managed to get from the castle kitchen before leaving. It wasn't the best there was, but it would have to do for the time being. Biting off the bread, he looked at the sky again.  
  
"Oh, where can you be, Christine?" he called out through the chewing he did. He then sighed, and lowered his voice. "I miss you, cousin. I miss the conversations we used to have. All those jokes we used to play on each other, and sometimes even on the servants. I would give anything, now, just to have you back."  
  
At these words, the ground began to rumble and shake drastically. Toby tried to keep his balance, but he was falling all over the place. Then, the ground underneath his feet began to part, causing his feet to go in different directions. By the time he had time to react, it was too late. He tried to dodge to the left, but his right foot didn't quite make it. He fell, but caught onto the side. Toby now held onto the ground, just his elbows and forearms keeping him up.  
  
What was he to do? He couldn't stay there forever, dangling like that. He needed to call for help. Without thinking about it, he pulled off the crest from his shirt. (It came standard for all royalty to wear) He never liked it much, but it sure came in handy right now.  
  
Before he could even attempt and escape, the ground began to close up again. It was too close for Toby to attempt to climb back up, so he did the only thing that he knew to do. He let himself fall into a huge darkness. A darkness in which he knew not where it ended.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Christine sat, helplessly in the clutches of a sadistic creep. She was angry with him for what he was doing. He was using her to get to her aunt. And if she didn't cooperate, he would frame her uncle and possibly even harm her cousin. This was the worse situation she had ever been in, and that was including the time she thought she had lost Toby on her aunt and uncles fifth anniversary. Turned out he was just hiding behind a door, thinking that they were playing hide-and-seek. He was, after all, a very good, very quiet, hider.  
  
She didn't want to help Bill in any way to lead him to her aunt, but she also wanted to live. Either way, she knew she was doomed. She finally came to the conclusion that she would, as hard as it was, tell her captor where her aunt was. She couldn't be much worse off than she was now, anyway. Not to mention Jareth would undoubtedly watch over her.  
  
The door opened and Bill came walking in. Oh, how he made her skin crawl. He sat down and smiled. How she wished she could rip that smile right off his smug little face.  
  
"So, what have you decided?" he asked contently, clasping his hands together.  
  
"I have decided to help you," said Christine.  
  
"Great," Bill smiled, clapping. "I was sure I'd get to you sooner or later. Now, before I forget, I should go over a few of the rules with you."  
  
"Rules? What rules?" asked Christine.  
  
"The rules of the game, of coarse," Bill smiled. "After all, that's all this is, a game. Life is a game. I thought everyone knew that."  
  
"It's only a game to those who can't find any other meaning to it," Christine replied coldly. "If you think this is all a game, then there is seriously something wrong about you."  
  
"You won't think so, once I'm done with you," smiled Bill. He stood. "You see, I've been thinking it over. Sure, I will be eternally grateful if you were to hand over to me your aunt. For you see, I have always loved her and will always love her. But is it enough to just stop there?"  
  
"I don't quite understand what it is you are saying," Christine frowned.  
  
"Here's what I have in mind," said Bill. "You see, once I regain the heart that was lost to me, I shall make my love for your aunt even more apparent. Have you ever heard of a place called the Underground?" Christine's mouth went dry. How could he have known about the Underground? No human, except for her aunt and her father, Toby, knew where it was.  
  
"Um... no, I do not," Christine lied.  
  
"It is this place filled with goblins and the one who rules the goblins. A man named Jareth. Well, I suppose I should not call him a man, for he is really a fae. Do you know what a fae is?"  
  
"No, I don't," Christine lied again.  
  
"Of coarse you wouldn't," Bill went on. "But I do, for I've always been interested in such mythical creatures. At least, I thought they were mythical. But they really do exist. A fae is, to put it simply, a magical man who has many powers. Powers that include a metamorphosis."  
  
"How does this fit into your plan?" Christine asked impatiently.  
  
"Once I've conquered fair Sarah's heart, I shall defeat this Jareth in any way possible," replied Bill. Christine gulped. Oh, now she couldn't bring this horrible man back to her house. If she did, then he would surely find it much easier to harm her uncle, as well as her aunt. But if she didn't, she would die and her uncle would be blamed for it. How could she possibly make that decision without feeling guilty in any certain way? 


	8. Toby's Trouble

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing, Yadda yadda yadda, fine print, we dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, we go home happy, what do you say?  
  
A/N: I would like to thank those who have reviewed to my stories. You are truly very helpful in every way to me.  
  
Sarah lay in her sons' room for the third night in a row, crying uncontrollably. It seemed to her that things were continually and steadily growing worse and worse as the days passed and she was left with just, "If only's". If only she hadn't sent her niece alone to the Aboveground. If only she and Jareth had tried harder to find Christine. Would any of this have changed Toby's decision to run away? Oh, all the if only's and what ifs came flooding to Sarah as she lay on Toby's bed, crying her eyes out. She clung tightly to a pillow that she had made for him for his first birthday. It was green on the back, but on the front, it had the Labyrinth pictured and numerous characters that she had met.  
  
She didn't even stop when she felt the familiar gloved hand of her husband on her arm. She knew that Jareth had grown used to her emotional roller coaster by now.  
  
"Not only is she gone, but now our only child, our beloved son, is gone as well. But not by kidnapping, by choice. I just don't know what I'm going to do anymore," she whispered. Jareth rolled her over so she was now looking at him.  
  
"Listen to me, love," he said. "If I know our son like I think I do, I know that whatever he is doing right now is completely rational. Yes, perhaps he was acting on impulse when he ran away, but I have full confidence in him. If he gets into any trouble or needs help in any way, I know he'll call for us."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Toby had fallen down into the side of the mountain, trying to grasp onto anything and everything that he could. He just kept falling and falling until suddenly, his feet hit the ground, his knees buckling, and then, he landed on his butt.  
  
"Ouch!" he exclaimed, rubbing his ankle, which felt like it had been sprained. But he knew better, for he had sprained his ankle. It was his twelfth summer and he had fallen out of an apple tree. It was a lot worse than it felt now. It was just hurt from the fall.  
  
It was only then that he had taken in where he was. It was not completely dark, but the lights that were there were very dim. He could see a rock wall enclosing him, with only a narrow passage directly to his right. He stood and, without knowing what else to do, walked over to the opening and began to walk through it.  
  
Normally, he was not this bold. But he was on a mission to find his cousin, Christine. And as he passed down the narrow passageway, his thoughts wondered to how much he missed her. She had been his best friend for fifteen years, so of coarse he missed her. He knew that he had to get her back, not just for himself, but also for his parents. And although he didn't know exactly where he was going, he knew that he would get there soon enough.  
  
Finally, he came to a circular room, on which looked a lot like his fathers throne room, without the goblins in their usual drunken stupor. But aside from that fact, and the fact that he knew it wasn't his fathers, it looked exactly like it.  
  
As he finished taking three steps into the rooms, a stone door that fit into the wall slammed shut behind him. And the doors that were scattered here and there among the circle room began to close in quick succession.  
  
"And whom do we have here?" came a deep, menacing voice from somewhere in the air above him. "Why, it is a little fae boy. And not just any old fae, I see, but the prince himself, Toby. Isn't that interesting?"  
  
"Who is speaking to me?" Toby demanded in a not so authorized voice.  
  
"Just a moment, and I'll show you who is speaking to you," said the voice. Everything went dark for a few seconds. Then, when the torches came back on, Toby gasped as he saw the man that stood before him. He looked exactly like...  
  
"Father?" gasped Toby.  
  
"Oh, no no no, of coarse not," smirked the fae in front of him. The only difference that Toby could see was the fact that this fae had brown hair, not blonde like his fathers.  
  
"Well, then, who are you?" demanded Toby, walking quickly up to the stranger. "And why do you know me? And why do you look exactly like my father? Tell me!"  
  
"Such a temper," smiled the fae in front of him. "You're just like your father was when we were kids, you know that?"  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Toby.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" asked the fae. "I am your fathers twin, Jacob."  
  
"Twin?" frowned Toby. "My father never said he had a twin."  
  
"No, I don't believe he would tell you, my boy," said Jacob, scratching the back of his head. "He must still be mad with what had happened."  
  
"What happened?" repeated Toby to himself. "What did happen?" he asked, this time addressed the fae in front of him, whom claimed to be his uncle.  
  
"If you'll follow me to my dining room, I will gladly share with you the sad details," said Jacob. Toby followed, rather reluctant. Could he really trust this man whom he just met?  
  
At the same time, Jareth was looking out into the sky, wondering how much longer he could keep Sarah convinced that everything would be all right. But as he stood there, he suddenly grasped his head. It was searing in pain, and as it throbbed wildly in his head, he got a vision of his son, Toby, walking behind his twin brother, Jacob.  
  
The pain lasted only a few moments, though it felt like ages to Jareth. When it finished, his head shot up, his eyes bright with a mixture of joy and fear. He was overcome with joy at knowing where his son was, but feared that he might not be welcome at his brothers castle, for they had had a falling out years ago, before Toby was even born.  
  
A/N2: Hi everyone, Always Hopeful here. Hope you guys liked that chapter. What will happen next? Don't ask me, you'll just have to wait until I can update again, whenever that is. 


	9. Jacob

Disclaimer: Once again, as always, I must admit that I do not own anything that deals with Labyrinth or its characters. If anyone actually reads these disclaimers, then you have a lot more patience than most of us.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank those who have reviewed for my stories. You guys are great.  
  
Toby was soon led into a large dining area, which, once again, looked very much like his fathers. It was very big with a table that could easily hold twenty people, perhaps more. There was also a grand fireplace that was placed at one side and a fire blazed wildly in it. There were only two place settings in which Toby could see on the table, which meant that he would be dining alone with his uncle.  
  
"Please, Toby, sit," said Jacob. He gestured to the seat that was to the left of the head of the table. Toby was hesitant at first, for he did not trust this man. But seeing how there was nowhere else for him to go, he decided that for now, he would just have to do as he was told.  
  
"Have a drink," Jacob offered once the young prince had sat down.  
  
"No, thanks, I'm not thirsty," frowned Toby. Even though he spoke politely, there was a certain cold tone that was held in his voice, as well as in his eyes.  
  
"Very well, suit yourself," shrugged Jacob. He set down the pitcher that he had offered Toby and sat down himself. With a few moments of studying his nephew over a few times, he smiled and said, "You know, you look so much like your father when he was younger. The way you act and the way you do your hair. But I'm assuming you have your mothers' eyes and mouth, because they certainly don't resemble that of my brothers. Be glad of that, my boy," he smiled.  
  
"Now, what is it that happened between you and my father that caused you guys to never speak again?" asked Toby, not wishing to waste any time. He still needed to find his cousin and get back to his quite possibly enraged parents.  
  
"So, you like it short, sweet, and to the point, do you? Just like your father, once again," smirked Jacob. "Okay, I shall tell you what had happened to me and your father, my dear twin brother, Jareth." With that, he cleared his throat and sat back as he prepared himself to explain a long story.  
  
"You see, my boy, your father and I were once as close as two brothers could get. We were so alike, but so different. I, being the oldest by a minute and a half, had that big brother instinct. I was always looking after Jareth because he always managed to get himself into tight scrapes, usually landing himself in trouble with the law.  
  
"You and your father are more alike than you can imagine. For, even though I was the oldest and was, by right of birth, to be king, our father always favored Jareth over me. I never knew why. While Jareth was out causing trouble and wreaking havic, I was to be found in the library, studying and preparing to be king, which I knew I would someday. But, one day, I came home from practicing my magic to discover that my brother had really done it this time. He had caused an explosion that put many faes in critical condition.  
  
"Of coarse, my father had blamed me for it and said that I was a lousy role-model for Jareth. When I tried and convince him it hadn't been me, he just boxed my ears and told me that if I tried to lie to him again, I would find myself not only out of a throne but out of a home as well.  
  
"So, I confronted your father and told him that if he should ever pull a stunt like that again, I would put him into an early grave, only not in such a nice way. I used a few choice words that probably should not be repeated and stormed off to my room. Yes, by this time, we were finally allowed to our own things.  
  
"When Jareth ran like a little cry baby to our father, I was kicked out of the house. From that time on, I've been living like a prisoner in this mansion until the day that Jareth allowed me to come back."  
  
"How old were you?" asked Toby, now enthralled with the story. It amazed him how similar he and his father really were.  
  
"Fifteen, I believe," sighed Jacob. "Just about your age, am I right? You are fifteen, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," whispered Toby, casting his eyes downward.  
  
"That's what I thought," smiled Jacob. "Anyway, I would give anything to have his forgiveness."  
  
"Him, forgive you? Why would you ask him to forgive you when he was the one who cheated you out of a throne that is rightfully yours?" Toby was now enraged.  
  
"Because I am, as you say, the oldest," said Jacob. "I should have shown better judgment than yelling at my younger brother like that. Not to mention that I should have been there to stand up for him. And, even more so, I should have taught him right from wrong from the time we were able to speak. I was a lousy big brother, even though we are only a minute and a half apart."  
  
Toby marveled at how much of the blame his uncle had placed upon himself and he even admired him for it. He himself would have never blamed himself for anything stupid that his twin brother, if he had one, had done.  
  
"And what would you do if my father were to forgive you?" asked Toby, still thinking that it was his father who should ask for forgiveness.  
  
"Perhaps ask if I might be allowed to re-enter his life and get to know his family, his friends." Jacob smiled. "But I highly doubt that might happen. I'll just go back Aboveground and work as always. I took over this job that was apparently held by a female named Sarah who disappeared so suddenly with her niece, Christine." Toby's ears perked up at the mention of his cousin and mother.  
  
"What was that?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"I said I would have to continue working in this job that was once held by a woman named Sarah who mysteriously and without reason left with her niece. I only know that much because this man I work with, I think his name is either Bob or Bill, or something like that. He keeps muttering to himself that he will make the man who took her from him would pay dearly with his life." He took a drink from his goblet.  
  
"MOTHER!" cried Toby. "THAT'S MY MOTHER, SARAH IS MY MOM!" Jacob began to spit out his drink and coughed several times before he could regain his composure.  
  
"You mean to tell me that the insane man I work with is the one that wants to kill my brother?" he roared.  
  
"I-I don't know," frowned Toby, trying to connect everything. "All I know is that my mom and cousin, Christine, came down to the Underground when she married my father. She used to work with a man named Bill, or so she told me. She was always teasing my father and saying that she would run away with him if my father didn't do something she asked him to do, like treat his goblins better and such." Slowly, the realization dawned on the both of them and they began to connect the remaining pieces of the puzzle together.  
  
"Uncle Jacob, I think I know a way that you can make amends with my father." Jacob slowly nodded as he listened to his nephews plan.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I promise I will try and move this story along as soon as possible. Keep reading and reviewing, I would greatly appreciate it. 


	10. Attack

Disclaimer: Yet again, I own nothing dealing with Labyrinth or anything that you may know as not mine!

A/N: I know I know, I am seriously lacking in my updates. I'm sorry but please do not send me to the bog of eternal stench because of it. And review! I need to know if people like this story or not.

Bill sat smugly at his office desk. Everything was going according to his plan. Now all he needed to do was to wait just a little while longer for Christine to break on him. He could have forced her to tell all she knew a few days ago, but something inside him enjoyed watching her struggle under the burden of having to chose. Sure, it seemed sadistic to even him at times, but he couldn't help himself. He liked having the power to control over someone like he currently did.

He looked at his clock. Ten more minutes until he could leave work and go home. He grinned as he knew that there was someone waiting at his home to lead him to his one true love. But his thoughts were broken when he felt the presance of someone behind him.

"Well, do we seem just cheery today?" the man smirked.

"What are you doing here?" spat Bill, narrowing his eyes at the intruder.

"I just wanted to see why you have been so happy the past few weeks, that's all." Jacob smirked at the discomfort his presance caused Bill.

"That is none of your concern," grumbled Bill, looking back at his computor. Even though he was looking at his computor, he was not seeing what was on the screen. Instead, he was concentrating on the distorted reflection of the man behind him.

"Don't mind me, I'm just here for something," sneered Jacob. Without another word, Jacob quickly froze time. No one moved, not even Bill, who looked as though he were ready to jump up and tackle him. Jacob quickly placed, with the help of his magic, his hands through Bill's head as one does when entering a box for something. He quickly saw many things that had come from Bill's past and memories. He chuckled at many occasions where Bill would fall as a child or would do something clumsy. Then, he saw a picture of Christine. He only knew it was Christine because Toby had showed him a picture of her before he had left. He saw everything and heard of Bill's plans to frame and destroy his twin brother.

"Thank you, Bill," he smirked, removing his hands from the mans head. "You have been most helpful indeed." And then, he left the office quickly. With a snap of his invisible fingers, time was no lopnger frozen and Bill did jump up.

"Why, get out of my- o-off-" he stopped when he saw that no one was in his office any longer. There was a look of confusion on his face as he scratched his head curiously. Then, grabbing his coat, he left his office, barely remembering to punch out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HELP! ANYBODY OUT THERE? HELLLLOOOOOOOOOO!" Christine tried desperately to call out for help, but she knew that it was no use. No one would hear her and she knew it. The only reason she even tried to get ahold of someone was because she never liked to give in, even when there was not the slightest chance to win.

"I heard you the first time, you nut job!" Christine looked up at the door when she heard the all too familiar voice and smiled.

"Toby?" she called.

"The one and the same," Toby smiled from the other side. "I am so glad that I found you. I missed you like crazy."

"I missed you too," smiled Christine. "I'd comet to the door right now, but I am chained to the wall."

"It's okay, we're here to help you," said Toby.

"We?" asked Christine.

"Father and Uncle Jacob," called Toby from the door. He was having a lot of trouble picking the lock.

"Who?" asked Christine.

"It's a long story," said Toby.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master!" cried a maid as Bill flew threw the door. "There are two men here-"

"No need to introduce us, my dear," sneered Jacob as he closed the front door. Bill twirled around and dropped his mouth when he saw Jacob and a man that must have been his twin, only with blond hair, both leaning against the wall, sneers plastered all over their faces.

"What are you doing in my house?" demanded Bill.

"More importantly, what are you doing with MY niece in YOUR house?" asked Jareth, never losing that smirk from his face.

"Your..." asked Bill, feeling confused.

"Yes, MY niece. Or, my wifes niece to be exact." Jareth pushed off the wall. "Jareth, Goblin King and owner of the Underground." Bill gasped.

"You are the king of the goblins?" he asked. He got to his knees. "I wish to serve you, my lord."

"Funny, because from what I have heard, you were planning on framing me for her death and to steal my wife, Sarah," said Jareth. He looked at his brother, who was now standing to the left and just behind him, his hand on Jareth's shoulder. "Isn't that right, Jacob?"

"That's what I heard," said Jacob, shrugging.

"Well," said Bill, bowing his head. Without being noticed, he managed to pull a dagger out of his boot, one in which he always carried with him. "I just wanted to get her back, your HIGHNESS!" He hissed the last word as he jumped up and lunged for Jareth's heart.

A/N: There, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I am almost done with this story. Perhaps two more chapters. I dunno.


	11. The Fight

Disclaimer: Alright, you know how it goes. I do not own anything dealing with Labyrinth or the characters. You should know that well by now.

A/N: After this chapter, I will be one step closer to getting this done. Wahoo! Finally! So close!

Jareth had just managed to avoid the attack that Bill had made on him. If it had not been for his fae like reflexes, he probably would not have been able to avoid the dagger to the heart. Jacob quickly came to his brothers aid by grabbing Bill by his upturned collar and yanking him back. He gave him one good punch in the jaw, causing the man to fall backwards.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Christine!" cried Toby as he rushed to his cousins side. He had finally managed to pick the lock and shove the wooden door open. He ran to his cousin and gave her a big hug. She tried to hug him back, but was not able to, since she still had the chains around her wrists.

"I've missed you so much, Toby," she said, tears springing to her eyes. But this time, they were tears of joy instead of despair.

"Now, we've got to hurry, we haven't got much time," said Toby as he quickly attempted to unlock her chains. After five minutes of fussing, he managed to free her right hand and was about to begin on the left hand when a strong hand fell on his shoulder. He turned to see a grown man whose muscles looked as if they were about to pop right out of his incredibly stretched skin. He had on a black mask, so Toby and Sarah could not see his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he drawled. He quickly unsheathed his sword and swung it at Toby's head in an attempt to cut it off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, what are we to do with him, little brother?" smiled Jacob as he and Jareth managed to pin Bill to the floor.

"I think I'd enjoy watching him plead for his life," smiled Jareth. "He's not good enough for a quick and merciful death."

"I think you're right," smiled Jacob. But as they both reached back to deliver another forcful punch, Bill produced a rather evil smile.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he sneered.

"And why not?" growled Jacob.

"Because it would only upset my servents more, including Thomas," replied Bill. Jareth and Jacob turned and saw a huge robot standing behind them.

"Release or be destroyed," it said in a mechanical tone. But before Jareth or Jacob could reply, it quickly made a grab for them. Jareth managed to dodge Thomas, but Jacob was not so quick. Thomas grabbed Jacob by the back of the neck and began to shake him about.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toby!" cried Christine. Toby was having a dreadful time trying to dodge the man that was now attacking him. And Christine could not get the second lock to come undone, no matter how hard she picked at it or jiggled it.

"Give up, boy," chuckled the man. "Or I shall make you into chicken soup!"

"Oh, how original. Did you make that up all by yourself?" taunted Toby. Just then, the servent grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall.

"I think I'll kill you now," he said. But as he raised his sword, something hit the back of his head. He turned to see that Christine had thrown her shoe at him.

"Hey, you big jerk, leave him alone!" she cried. The man proceeded to drop Toby, who immediately began to grasp for air, and turned on Christine. 'Uh oh,' she thought. 'I suppose I didn't think this all the way through first.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob was having his own trouble trying to break free from the robot. Jareth tried desperately to free his brother from the huge machine, but every attempt was quickly countered by the giant robot. With one last desperate attempt to free Jacob, Jareth cried out to it.

"Hey, you big bucket of bolts!" he cried. This got the giants attention. It looked Jareth directly in the face. "Yeah, I'm talking to you! You should let go of my brother before we cut you up and sell you to hardware stores all around the Aboveground!" That did it. Thomas dropped Jacob and headed for Jareth. Within two seconds, Jareth was now in Thomas's hand and Jacob was on the floor, his ankle searing with pain.

"Get Bill!" cried Jareth to him. Jacob looked up to see Bill crawling on his belly in an attempt to get away from the fight. With every bit of strength he could muster, Jacob stood and limped as quickly as he possibly could to get to him. When he did, he jumped on top of Bill and forced all his weight on the man.

"I cannot and will not win this war," hissed Bill, trying to push off the fae that lay on top of him.

"I can and I will," Jacob hissed. Just then, the door burst open and Jacob smiled at the sight of a female, a dwarf, a dog and his steed, and a monster, followed by milllions of rocks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was wrong," chuckled the man. "Forgive me, but ladies always go first." He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back as he was clearly going to decapitate her with his sword.

"Toby, do something quick!" Christine cried. Toby quickly gathered his courage and, picking up as much speed as he could, pushed himself with his whole weight into the masked man, causing him to miss Christines neck and instead severe the remaining chain from the wall. Toby fell back and landed on the floor after hitting a man that could easily have been a brick wall. Christine, who had been let go, ran to his side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get him!" cried Hoggle.

"Tally ho, ha ha ha ha!" cried Sir Didymus. "Go, Ambrotious, go!" The noble knight and his loyal steed proceeded to Bill and Jacob while Sarah and Ludo began to attack Thomas, who was still thrashing Jareth around.

"Jareth, Jareth, we're here now!" cried Sarah to her husband.

"Find Christiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnne!" cried Jareth. Sarah nodded and rushed through the first hallway she came across.

"Ludo, bring the rocks!" called Hoggle as he and Sir Didymus punched, kicked, and even bit the man that had taken Christine. Jacob had since rolled over on his back and was now wriggling in pain shooting through his entire leg. Ludo called his rocks and they quickly attacked the giant robot known as Thomas. Within seconds, the giant lost his balance and fell, dropping Jareth on the way down. Jareth fell and hit his head so hard upon the ground that he fell unconscious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Christine? Toby? Where are you two?" she cried.

"Aunt Sarah, we're in here!" called Christine. Sarah heard her niece calling her and ran to where she finally found her niece, kneeling over Toby. A big man looked at the newcomer.

"Ah, fresh meat," he hissed. He switched his sword from his right hand to his left and headed for Sarah.

"Oh no you don't," huffed Sarah. She pulled the sword out of her pocket, the one that Jareth had given her for her protection, and quickly dodged the attack that was thrown at her. She then proceeded to jump on the mans huge back and placed the dagger into his neck, thus bringing him to his knees.

"Come on!" Sarah cried to her niece. Christine helped Toby up and they ran out of the room. Sarah quickly jumped off the man and, leaving the dagger in his neck, ran out behind them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sight that greeted them was one of joy and sorrow mixed together. The robot had indeed been defeated, and Bill now lay tied to a chair. But Jacob lay wriggling in pain on the floor and Jareth still lay unconscious on the floor. As Sarah went over to her husband, tears sprang to her eyes.

"We've got to get him some medical attention," she declared.

"Who are you?" Christine asked, looking at Jacob.

"It's a long story...." said Toby.


	12. A Happy Ending

Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not own anything dealing with Labyrinth or anything else that you might recognize as not mine. I only own the plot and a few of the characters that I have added.

A/N: Ooh, last chapter for this story. I hope you guys like it. Crosses fingers Here's to hoping. Let me know what you think. Please leave a contribution in the little box. I don't want Jareth to send me to the bog of eternal stench because my story smells worse than the bog itself.

"Everybody, I have an announcement!" Everyone in the room looked up when Christine said this.

"What is it, Chris?" asked Toby.

"Guess," she said.

"You've.... found a cure for some third world disease?" asked Sarah, not really trying to guess. She sat in front of the firer with her needlework on her lap.

"Nope, guess again," smiled Christine.

"You've finally whooped Eric at chess?" asked Jareth from the couch, indicating Christines boyfriend. He was happy that he no longer had to wear that horrible bandage around his head, like he had to for the past four months.

"Close," smiled Christine. She looked around the room eagerly.

"You've whooped Eric _with _the chessboard?" inquired Jacob. He, too, was glad that he no longer had to be prisoner to those horrible bandages that bound his ankle for four months. Christine chuckled.

"No, he didn't sit still long enough for me to do that," she smiled.

"Well, for goodness sake, would you tell us already?" snapped Toby. "I wanna know that you are trying to tell us." Christine smiled broadly as her boyfriend of three and a half months walked up behind her.

"Eric and I are getting married," she announced. There was a small cheer among everyone in the room. Even Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo seemed to be excited about the news. Ambrotious was too busy with his meal to bother himself with what was going on.

"When are you getting married?" asked Sarah as she hugged Christine.

"In seven months," smiled Christine. "Only close friends and family are allowed."

"Congratulations, Eric old man," said Jacob as he shook the young faes hand and placed his hand on his shoulder. Eric had met Christine while at a school party for Toby, and they had been dating ever since. He had jet black hair that went to his shoulders and eyes as green as a leaf.

"Thank you, sir," he smiled. "We are both very, very happy indeed."

Later that night, Toby entered his parents chambers.

"Mother, father," he said.

"What is it, Toby?" Sarah asked, looking down at him.

"I just wanted to say that I am extremely sorry for the way that I treated you both. Mom, I am sorry that I yelled at you the way that I did. And father, I am sorry that I said I didn't want to be king. I do now and I hope that when I am, I am half as good as you are." He looked up at his parents.

"It's okay, son," said Jareth, setting both hands on either shoulder. "We are more alike than you think we are. I was the same way when I was your age. And I know that you will be twice the king that I am. You have a greater love inside of you than I did at your age. You saved you cousins life, as well as mine, and you brought my brother and me back together. You already are a great king." Sarah hugged Toby.

"You most certainly are," she agreed.

Seven months later...

"You may now kiss the bride," smiled the pastor at the front of the small congregation. As Christine and Eric kissed each other passionately, Sarah and Jareth smiled as both remembered their own marraige sixteen years earlier. This was definately the best life that they could have asked for and neither would have changed a moment of it. The good...... and the bad.

Finite

A/N2: There you go! R & R.


End file.
